


Do You Want to Kiss Again?

by Moosesquid (Princesammy)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, M/M, No Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cute stuff, golden era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesammy/pseuds/Moosesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel said some rude things to Dean Winchester. He felt sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Kiss Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first destiel fic, it is a oneshot and hogwarts au. I was just trying to see if I could write destiel??? Because I have never writen it before so yeah. I have lots more stories planned but only if I get positive things on this. So please tell me what you think!

Hogwarts is home, Castiel Novak knew that much, as did everybody else thank you very much, but most of all Hogwarts was an escape. From his evil older brothers who refuse to acknowledge him or his love for knowledge and learning. Laterally, all day it was 'Castiel, put that book down!' or 'Castiel go play outside like a normal kid!' In all honesty, they were just angry at him and Gabriel (who is the only older brother he has that is a decent human being) that they got into Hogwarts and they didn't. Obviously they didn't know Hogwarts even existed at the time of their eleventh birthday, but that didn't matter to them, all that mattered was that the lost something, and they couldn't stand it. Castiels' parents were proud of him and Gabriel, but they didn't count all parents were proud of their kids.

There is one thing he doesn't like about Hogwarts, and its name is Dean Winchester. It shouldn't even bother him anymore, he has been constantly asking Castiel to go out on dates with him since his third year. Yet it still annoys him to no end.

Deans' brother on the other hand is a good kid, does his homework, repects the teachers, and doesn't annoy Gabriel. Everyone knows the kid has a soft spot for Gabriel and vise versa, its actually pretty pathetic, Sam will follow Gabriel everywhere even if Sam is a respective Gryffindor and Gabriel and Slytherin. Castiel thinks its cute, as does every one else who has eyes. The only problem is Dean, he is way too overprotective of his brother and in Castiel's mind, would sooner kiss the giant squid then trust a Slytherin, especially Gabriel. Its pretty funny actually, Sam is taller than Dean and it just looks ridiculous when they are in an argument. Castiel made the mistake of laughing once, and Dean heard it and had this goofy smile on him face that made Castiel smile back. That was how Dean 'fell in love' with Castiel 

 

All of the bags are packed and ready to go to Hogwarts, getting on the train was one of the best things ever, unless you run into your stalker. That was one of Castiels' fears, running into Dean Winchester when he could be having a good time with his friends, and by friends he means his books. Luckily, he did not run into Dean Winchester and was able to find a seat for him and his brother Gabriel. 

"What are you so worried about, Castiel" Gabriel asked his younger brother.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah?" Gabriel smirked leaning forward so he could clearly see Castiel's face. "I have a fourth year always next to me, I think I can understand your Dean Winchester problem."

Castiel rolled his eyes and faced his brother, stopping in the middle of the isle. "If you already knew my problem then why did you ask." Gabriel made a face that clearly said 'start walking or else the people behind us will start throwing spears' Castiel took the hint and started walking forward while pausing every once in a while to see if they came across an empty compartment. "Because Cas, you do this every year, you say there is nothing wrong but then Dean does some incredibly stupid thing, which happens a lot actually, why aren't you used to it yet?"

Castiel blinked at the question but soon dismissed it, "You were saying." he said with annoyance. "You didn't answer my question." Castiel faced his brother with a serious look, which was actually always on his face, "You're right I didn't answer, and I don't want to." Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "What I'm saying is, you sometimes do lead Dean on, just a little bit!" he added with a look of horror on Castiel's face. "Gabriel, if I do tell me what exactly I am doing so I can stop it." Gaberiel looked around and spotted an escape, "Hey, is that Fred and George?" and promptly ran off. "Gabriel!" Castiel yelled out, "Gabriel come back! what is it i'm doing?!"

"Woah there, no need to shout." 

Castiel's face could be described as a person who just found out who killed their father, and he slowly turned around, "Dean." he said with forced happiness. "In the flesh." Dean smirked, "Now, why are you yellin' like someone just stole your puppy dog?" Castiel turrned around and walked off trying to make Dean leave him alone, he obviously didn't take the hint as he was still following him, "It's none of your concern." he forced out. 

"Oh but it is," Dean grinned, "You sounded like you were in trouble and I came to the rescue." Castiel stopped and turned to face Dean and leaned forward, "It is not your job to save me from anything at all, in fact you shouldn't even come close to me. I do not require your assistance and I most certainly do not want you around." he added almost a little too harshly and walked off, leaving Dean standing in the hallway hurt and confused.

 

Okay. Perhaps Castiel felt a little guilty about yelling at Dean the way he did, fine, he was very guilty. Instead of reading one of his favorite books he was leaning against the window all alone in a compartment thinking of all the ways he could make it up to Dean. Maybe a simple sorry would work? It was worth a shot, Castiel stood up and made his way out of his compartment.

It took a while but eventually he found Deans' compartment, and surprisingly enough he was alone as well. Castiel hesitantly knocked on the door, "Dean? Can i come in?"

Dean perked up when he saw it was Castiel at the door, and sat up straight. Castiel took that as a yes and sat down in front of him. "I want to say I'm sorry, what i said was uncalled for and rude, and I would understand if you think of me as," Castiel gulped, "as a bully. Dean started laughing, thats right, laughing. "What's so funny!" Castiel yelled and stood up. "Nothing, its just you." Dean shook with laughter, "You think you're a bully! Oh my god, thats gold!" Castiel shook his head, "Well, I can see now that i needed to not come and apologize as you would not take it seriously." Dean stopped laughing and quickly moved to cover the door, "No, Wait!" he almosted yelled, "Don't go, stay here, it can be a part of your apologie."

Castiel's eyebrows raised up and he slowly sat back down, "Alright," He said, "Where is your brother?" Dean looked confused, "Sammy?" Castiel nodded, "I don't know, probably following your brother around." 

Dean paused for a second and then smiled, "What?" Castiel asked almost cringing. Dean smiled even wider, "Haven't you noticed anything?" he asked, Castiel shook his head and casted a weary glance at Dean. Dean continued seeing Castiels confusion, "We are together, like actually having a nice conversation." Castiel's lips turned upward, "Yes, I suppose we are."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Castiel spoke up, "I'm going to get my things." Dean looked up with wide eyes, "you mean, you're gonna stay in here, with me?" he asked hesitantly. Castiel stood up and opened the door but turned around before walking out, "Yes, I suppose I am." he said with a small laugh.

Castiel returned with his bags and saw Dean still sitting alone, "I thought you have a lot of friends?" he asked teasinglly while putting his bags away. Dean scoffed, "I do!" Castiel looked around with an eyebrow raised, "Then, where are they?" he asked. Dean looked down, "I don't know, they were supposed to find me." Castiel sat in front of Dean and looked at him in the eyes, "They left you." He said while getting lost in Dean's green eyes. Dean seemed to be doing the same thing, "Yeah I suppose they did." they were soon leaning forward closer and closer until their lips met in a soft brushing of lips when Castiel pulled back quickly. 

"Sorry, I-I shouldn't of done that."

"No, no, it's fine, um great actually."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You just kissed me." Dean breathed out

"What?" Castiel asked with an eyebrow raised

"You just kissed me!" Dean said

"Y-yes, I thought we both realized it, I am really sorry about that-" Castiel stuttered

"Do you want to do it again?" Dean asked looking back into Castiel's eyes

Castiel shook his head, "I'm sorry, what?"

Dean leaned forward a little, "Do you want to kiss again?"

Castiel breathed out softly and whispered, "Yes."

Sudenly Dean's lips were crashing onto Castiel's and they came closer together until Castiel was practically sitting on Deans lap. They were tugging on each others hair and they quickly sucked in breaths when they could but they never stopped kissing. Dean's tongue hesitantly licked Castiel's lower lip and to both of their surprise Castiel let him.

The kisses got messer and messer until there was a knock on the door and they split apart quickly, and as it was Deans younger brother Sam they both blushed as bright as apples, "I just came to get something." he said quickly and grabbed a bag and left shouting 'Sorry!' while running down the hall. Castiel and Dean looked at each other and sat on opposite sides of the bench, trying to fix their hair, Dean was the first one who spoke up, "That was um, good." he breathed, "Very, very good." Castiel nodded his head, "Yes, it was." Castiel trailed off, "I-I should go get changed." he said while standing up. "Yeah, you go do that." Dean said while watching Cas leave. "You, go do that." Dean smiled while looking at Castiel's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed! and I have a Question, would you like me to add more parts? Like would you like a back ground story? want me to write more of the future? Do you want me to add more characters? please tell me, and thank you again!


End file.
